


Wolfstar Oneshots

by Styx_is_very_confused



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_is_very_confused/pseuds/Styx_is_very_confused
Summary: Just a book of Wolfstar oneshots. Remus and Sirius should have been together, dammit. I'll add tags as this goes on. Marked as teen for some swearing and the like. There may be some more intense things in some chapters, so I'll put trigger warnings in the notes for those. I'm open to requests, just don't expect me to write them because I likely will run out of motivation.Me and the homies hate J.K. Rowling.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 20





	Wolfstar Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Remus overworks himself and is sleep deprived.  
> angst, hurt/comfort, fluff  
> word count: 2297  
> If you're reading this, go get a drink of water, eat something, take a nap if you need to. It's okay to take care of yourself.

Remus sighed, dropping his forehead to the desk. He rubbed at his eyes with a weak hand, then pushed himself up off the desk and stared at the book in front of him.  
He wasn’t really sure how long he’d been rereading the same line over and over, but he knew it was well past the time he should have fallen asleep. Which meant it was way past curfew and if he got caught in the library, he’d probably get in trouble, but that didn’t matter at all. Besides, he wouldn’t spend the whole night there like he’d done the night before. He’d just study a little more, then go to sleep. He only had a few more days until OWLs, after all. He’d have to pull a couple all-nighters to do all the studying he needed to do. Losing sleep was well worth it to pass the most important tests Remus would ever take, right?  
The words on the page blurred before his eyes, and he rubbed his face again.  
“Focus,” he mumbled, lightly slapping himself in the face. “Focus. Come on.”  
He reached across the desk with his quill to dip it into his ink. He missed the bottle, hitting it with the back of his hand and knocking it over. The glass bottle shattered and ink splattered across the carpet.  
“Shit,” Remus mumbled. He couldn’t be that tired. He’d only missed one night of sleep. He couldn’t-  
There was a sound from the doorway. He glanced up quickly, fumbling to extinguish his lantern. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit-  
Filch entered the library, glancing around like a vulture. “Come out, I know you’re there,” he said.  
Shit shit shit why won’t the lantern just go out shit he’s coming closer he’ll see he’ll see shit-  
“I can hear you,” Filch continued, approaching Remus’ corner. He couldn’t see Remus yet, but if he just walked around that bookshelf-  
The lantern slipped out of Remus’ hands and smashed into the ground. Remus leaped back, drawing himself into the shadows so Filch wouldn’t see him.  
“Found you!” Filch rounded the corner, looking triumphant. “Come out. You can’t hide forever.”  
Remus dashed from bookshelf to bookshelf, putting as much distance in between him and Filch as possible. Once he got out of the library, he’d be pretty much safe to just run to the Gryffindor dorms-  
There was a mangy cat in the doorway. Shit, he’d forgotten about Ms. Norris. Filch’s lantern light illuminated the bookshelf behind him, and Remus ducked around another corner, sinking down to sit against the wall.  
He couldn't get caught. If he was in detention, he wouldn't be able to study, and then he wouldn't be ready to take his OWLs and then he'd fail and he's supposed to be smart he's supposed to be smart why isn't he smart-  
Filch's lantern came around the corner, followed by Filch himself.  
"There you are," Filch said. "Remus Lupin. I should have known. You and those friends of yours are always causing trouble."  
Remus stood up. "Look, I know it's way past curfew, but I have a good reason. I-"  
"Save the excuses for Mcgonagall."  
Remus sighed. "Yeah… sorry…" He followed Filch out of the library.

Mcgonagall did not seem pleased at all by the situation, no matter how .any excuses Remus gave.  
"I'm studying," Remus tried again. "That's not a bad thing, right?"  
"Mr. Lupin, you cannot prance around the castle whenever you feel like it," Mcgonagall said. "We have rules for a reason. Now, Filch wants me to give you detention in the dungeons, but I had another idea in mind. Your friend, Black, got caught with contraband earlier this week, and as such will be polishing the armor in the armory on the second floor for the rest of the month. You will be joining him tomorrow night."  
No, that wasn't good, he needed to study, not clean armor, why didn't she get that-  
"You are dismissed. Go back to your dormitory."  
"Yes, Professor," Remus mumbled. 

Remus did not return to his dorm. Instead, he sat in the Gryffindor common room, hunched over a table, working. If he couldn't study, he still had to do something, so he was rewriting his friends' Transfiguration homework. He was used to doing their homework. He was the smart one in their group, and so they all had him do their work. He didn't have a problem with it; it made him feel like he was being productive. Remus liked feeling productive. He liked the feeling of getting things done, because if nothing was getting done then what was he doing with his life nothing he's wasting his life he's wasting time he has to get smarter pass his classes do-  
Besides, his friends were counting on him to do their work. He couldn't let them down. This paper was due the day after, and what he had originally written was far from perfect, so he had to fix it. He’d already done Sirius’, all he needed to do was finish James’ and Peter’s. It wasn’t that much work. He'd be able to go to sleep soon.

It was morning before he knew it. It had taken him much longer than expected to do everyone’s homework, because after finishing his friends’, he’d reread his own and decided it was nowhere near good enough, so he rewrote it. And then he reread Sirius’ and decided that it still wasn’t perfect, so he was going to rewrite it, but the sun peeking through the window told him that he was out of time.  
“Have you been here the whole night?” James asked, walking downstairs into the common room.  
Remus nodded. “Yeah.”  
James glanced over his shoulder. “I thought you finished our homework.”  
“Yeah, I… ugh.” Talking was taking way too much energy. Thinking was taking way too much energy. Remus felt like he was going to collapse.  
He propped his head up on his hand and continued talking. “I wanted to redo it all. It wasn’t good enough.”  
James smiled, picked up his parchment, and quickly read through it. “See, this is why you’re great, Remus! You don’t half-ass things.”  
Remus nodded. “Yeah, I… yeah.”  
“Thanks, man! You think you’ll be able to make it to my quidditch practice tonight?”  
“No, I’m, uh, I have detention.”  
“Woah, really, without me? What did you do?”  
“I was out past curfew. Doesn’t matter.”  
James laughed. “Getting in trouble without me? I’m so proud of you!”  
“Uh, great, thanks.”  
“That reminds me! I’ve set up the perfect dungbomb prank in the second floor corridor! I’ve got to be there to see the chaos! Bye, Remus!” James waved, dashing out of the room.  
Remus slumped over onto his desk. As much as he liked James, he did not have the energy to deal with his chaotic nature that early in the morning. Hell, he barely had enough energy to deal with class. If he was more like James, he’d just skip class or something, but there was no way he’d ever do that. They’d probably be doing a lot of preparations for OWLs; he couldn’t miss that. He stood up, stumbled a little, then walked out of the common room.

Classes blurred past. As the day dragged on, Remus felt his limbs growing heavier and his head felt fuzzy. He nearly dropped his wand multiple times in Defense Against the Dark Arts, started a fire in potions, and couldn't remember a single thing he'd learned by the end of the day. He absentmindedly walked into the armory for his detention.  
“Hey, Moony!” Sirius greeted as he walked in. “What’re you doing here?”  
“Detention.”  
“Cool! What’d you do?”  
“Not much. I was in the library past curfew.”  
Sirius smiled. “Cool, cool. Oh, yeah, thanks for doing my homework, by the way. I wouldn’t be passing Transfiguration without you!”  
“Yeah, uh, you’re welcome.”  
Sirius’ smile fell a little. “Hey, are you all right?”  
“Yeah, fine, didn’t sleep much but I’m fine, it doesn’t matter.”  
Sirius looked concerned, but didn’t press the subject. “Alright. Well, take this.” He handed Remus a bucket and a rag. “The polish is in the bucket. I’ve done those two suits, so you can do this one.” He pointed at a suit of armor next to the one he was working on. “Pretty easy to figure out.”  
“Okay,” Remus mumbled, dipping the rag into the polish. He started to spread it onto the armor.  
“They really thought putting us in detention together was punishment?” Sirius said. “They must not be that smart. Hanging out with you is great! I-”  
Remus collapsed.  
“Woah! Remus!” Sirius dropped his rag and dashed over to Remus, almost knocking over a suit of armor on the way.  
Remus groaned, trying to sit up. “I’m fine, I’m fine, I-”  
“You’re not fine. When was the last time you slept?”  
“The night before last night. No, the night before that. But I’m fine, I-”  
“You haven’t slept for two nights in a row?”  
“Yeah, but it’s fine-”  
“No, it’s not. Come on, we’re going to the hospital wing.”  
Remus stood up and stumbled into a suit of armor, knocking it over. Sirius grabbed his arm to support him as they walked out of the room. 

Remus was faintly aware of Sirius half-carrying him to the hospital wing. As they entered the room, Madame Pomfrey came over and said something to Sirius, who waved her off and dropped Remus into a bed.  
No no no he couldn’t sleep right now he needed to do something sleeping wasn’t being productive-  
Remus closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He awoke to Sirius sitting by his bed, bright light coming in through the windows.  
“You’re awake!” Sirius said, leaping to his feet.  
“Ugh. What time is it?”  
“It’s noon.”  
“Oh… Oh, I need to be in class right now!” Remus gasped, sitting upright. “Shit, I’ve missed all the morning classes-”  
“Don’t worry about it, Madame Pomfrey told the professors where you were and they’ve excused your absence today.”  
“I still need to be in class! I don’t want to miss anything!”  
“You need to sleep. Madame Pomfrey said so, and also I say so.”  
“I- wait, are you supposed to be in class right now?”  
“Yeah, but they can’t make me.”  
“Class is important.”  
“I don’t give a shit about class,” Sirius said.  
“You should.”  
“Ugh, you don’t need to worry so much about school, Moon Boy.”  
“I do, actually. I really don’t want to fail any classes.”  
“Is that why you’re not sleeping? Too worried about failing school?”  
“No! I’m just… I don’t need… I just haven’t had time to sleep, that’s all. I-”  
Sirius sighed, taking Remus’ hand in his. “I’m worried about you.”  
“I…” Remus trailed off.  
“You can tell me anything, okay?”  
“I don’t… I just need to study. Losing a little sleep is nothing compared to passing the OWLs.”  
“You need to study? Moony, you’re the smartest person I know. If anyone needs to study, it’s me and James, not you.”  
“I know, but that’s… there’s no such thing as being too prepared, right? And I don’t feel ready. On that practice exam we took in Charms last week, I got an A.”  
“That’s a passing grade! That’s great.”  
“It’s an A! Most NEWT level classes don’t accept anything lower than an E!”  
“If it makes you feel any better, I got a D on the History of Magic practice exam.”  
“Yeah, but you- ugh, an A’s just not enough, okay? If I don’t get a perfect score-”  
“Don’t worry about it. Getting all Os is nearly impossible, even for you, so-”  
“If I don’t get a perfect score, everyone will be disappointed, because I’m the smart one, I’m supposed to be smart, and I can’t do anything less than perfect!” Remus hadn’t been planning on telling Sirius everything, but once it started coming out, he couldn’t stop it. “You just said I’m the smartest person you know! If I don’t live up to that, you’ll be disappointed in me! I don’t want… an- and I can’t just not study! I need to be productive! If I’m not doing something, then I feel like I’m wasting time, wasting my life. And I can’t be productive if I’m asleep! I need to stay awake so I can study, and do your homework, and-”  
“You don’t have to do our homework if you don’t want to, you know. I wouldn’t have asked you to do it if I knew you’d be stressed out by it.”  
“But you’re all counting on me to do it! Even though it’s never good enough, you keep asking me to do it, and I feel like I’m being helpful, I feel productive! But I have to make your work be perfect, because I’ll never forgive myself if you fail class because of me, and it never is perfect, but you never care that it’s not good enough! I don’t get it! You all still like me even though I can’t ever be perfect, not like you, you don’t care if you’re perfect or not. How do you do it? I- I don’t think even perfect is perfect enough.”  
Remus realized he was crying. Sirius was still holding his hand, tracing circles on his palm with his thumb.  
“You don’t have to do well in school to be perfect, Moony,” Sirius said. “Not to me.” Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus and pulled him close to his chest. Remus sighed, leaning against him.  
“I don’t hang out with you just ‘cause you’re smart,” Sirius continued. “I hang out with you ‘cause I like you. You’re fun to hang out with.”  
“But I’m still not perfect. I have to-”  
“Moony. You’re perfect to me.”


End file.
